1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a duster and the duster manufactured therefrom, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a duster provided with a high dust collecting and holding or capturing efficiency, a high gross bulk, and a superior texture when the duster is in a high condition, a rich resiliency and a highly convenient usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dusters have been made of materials such as feathers and synthetic fibers or fabrics which are apt to be changed by frictional electrification i.e. build-up of a static charge. Recently, split-yarns and/or crimped yarns of polypropylene have been widely employed as the more preferable materials for dusters. The split-yarns of polypropylene by itself are known to be useable for the dusters of the type with which the invention is concerned. There are materials of split-yarn components generally called "polyolefin resin-made" which would seem to include both polypropylene and polyethylene but there is found in the known prior art no duster made of polyethylene. This may be due to the fact that a film of a polyethylene by itself has a difficulty in being split into fibers and/or being crimp finished. For example defects of the quality of the finished goods, or in the manufacturing process are such as that the flocks are apt to be produced, or too much rich resiliency provided causing a felt-like state and/or a ball-like state.
When crimped split-yarns made of polypropylene exclusively are employed, i.e. when even the highest grade split-yarns available by a current process are used, the head of the duster lacks a certain desired resiliency and texture, although a certain desired gross bulk is obtained in the head, and a good quality head is available only when the crimping temperature is not considerably high.